


milk

by w4st3d4u



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cocaine, Dom!Luke, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Punk Luke, Punk Michael, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, boytoy!michael, luke and michael basically fuck on coke, luke is 20, luke is a bad boy, michael in a sweater, michael is 16, michael is one too but lowkey, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4st3d4u/pseuds/w4st3d4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is kind of a trademark punk and michael's his soft little boy toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this so i wrote it, also michael is desperately gone for luke (who is his punker 20 year old boyfriend with turquoise hair) (but michael still has a neck tat and snakebites, so it's even) - based off of milk by the 1975

"Ride me?"

 

The second the words fell from Luke's lips Michael's breathing sped up; they were both overwhelmed from all the smoke in the room but Luke was a little more level-headed, he could control his sexual urges just the slightest bit more than the sixteen year old desperately grinding himself onto Luke's crotch.

 

Luke still found Michael beautiful in the thick fog of the room, in his tight black boxers with smoke curling out from his soft red lips; floppy dark hair to match his fucking neck tattoo that Luke loved, and his snakebites that Luke couldn't wait to get sucked off with.

 

Michael, on the other hand, was focusing on Luke's loud "fuck"'s and "Jesus Christ, stop being like this"'s; the dark hickeys he'd been sucking onto and under Luke's jaw were fading into a shade of crimson.

 

Obviously, everything was ten times better now that they'd just had about a gram each and shared a joint, but both their words were slow and heavy, hot breaths and sweet smoke.

 

"You love me, right?" Luke asked, stroking his knuckles down the exposed slivers of Michael's bare back.

 

"I love you," Michael nods into Luke's shoulder, catching his breath. Michael just keeps saying it over and over and over and _over,_ it justsounds too good to be spoken once and forgotten. It's easier said than done - Michael would know.

 

The rest is so dreamy. Michael has goosebumps and it's the middle of the winter and they're in an empty house somewhere in New York and Brand New's playing in the background and maybe this is romantic somehow, even if Luke explicitly refuses to engage in romance, even if it's unnatural. Maybe they'll fuck like they always do in a new way. On this blanket with concrete and candles and cocaine and themselves.

 

"Pretty, you are," Luke says to Michael while he slots their fingers together on both hands.

 

"You tell me that a lot."

 

"Just think you should know."

 

Michael laughs at that, but still doesn't believe it anyway, then he's a little out of breath a couple seconds later 'cause Luke has his hand down his pants and he's gonna get Michael off so fast if Michael doesn't get fucked, like - _fucked_.

 

"Need you," he stammers, rubbing himself into Luke's warm hand. All he sees is Luke and the flickering candles and colors, too many of them. Everything is going so slowly, too slowly, despite the bump they'd shared only minutes ago. 

 

"Yeah? Want me to prep you or somethin-"

 

"No," Michael groans.

 

"Eager?" Luke breathes as Michael tugs down his boxers and Luke's just the same, God he is, pulling off all of his clothes except for Michael's black knit sweater that he'd been gone for the minute he saw it on the younger boy.

 

"I love that one on you," Luke mumbles between a kiss, pressing his palm firmer into Michael's back under the soft fabric.

 

"Makes you look like a doll. A doll with lots of tattoos."

 

"Thank you," Michael grins, kissing behind Luke's ear. It's all sweet, naïve even, but the sun has set and the room is dark now. Darker than ever, darker than Luke's eyes.

 

"You look like a hunk with lots of tattoos when you're naked."

 

"Hope so," Luke answers, pulling Michael up to straddle him and slicking up his cock with lube.

 

Luke strokes Michael's own length - arm aching just the slightest bit from their position - until Michael's whimpering just loud enough to make Luke harden even more and rut his cock against Michael's ass.

 

"Please," Michael pants, eyelashes fluttering against Luke's cheek as he curls his fist in Luke's soft blue-green hair. Luke pushes in a bit and Michael's quick to sink down the rest of the way, crying out and gasping with his face pushed into Luke's neck. Luke knows he does that sometimes when it's too much but it's not like Michael doesn't beg for it sometimes, doesn't cry until Luke finally, _finally_ gives it to him.

 

"Alright, baby boy?" Luke asks, smoothing over the younger's hair while his breaths arrive short and quick as Michael moans loudly, little whimpers making their way between his gasps with his fingers curling at the nape of Luke's neck, all flush and warm and soft against Luke's lanky frame.

 

Michael sighed and rolled his hips languidly against Luke's. Luke loved the tight, yielding feel of Michael wrapped around his cock, fucking up into Michael's ass while the younger mewled and his jaw went slack. The older slotted their lips together while Michael sank down impossibly more on Luke and Luke stilled his hips, driving into him making the pale boy so much more wrecked than he was before, wrapping his arms around Luke's shoulders with an expression like he'd seen Hell and come back to Earth unharmed, needier than ever with a constant stream of vocal sound coming from him, different in pitch but all praise to Luke the same.

 

He let out the prettiest sounds, breathy and soft to loud and needy. He picked up the next joint, lit it, and some of the thick smoke curled down his lungs while he blew the rest into the air above them. Luke's hand traced slow circles on Michael's collarbone as his head fell back in delight, rotating his hips in little back and forth motions while he let out little "'uh, oh's" with a "'fuck, Luke, your cock makes me feel so full'" thrown in the middle.

 

Luke, on the other hand, had his lips pressed together until michael started getting rougher with his gyrations, practically grinding Luke into the mattress though they were sitting, when Luke moaned - nearly shouted -, "Oh my god, Michael," when the high _really fucking hit him_. He brought the boy closer, speeding up his pace as the both of them let out the loudest fucking sounds, voices mixing. Luke had just begun slowing out when Michael's prostate was hit and he bit so hard into Luke's shoulder and scratched so hard down his back that he drew blood, muffling the raw sounds coming from his throat.

 

"Fucking me so well," Michael sobbed into Luke's skin as they both neared climax.

 

"Like it?" Luke asked with somewhat of a braindead slur, the words rolling thick off of his tongue from the weed.

 

"Yeah," Michael breathed when Luke jerked Michael's cock in his fist, pulling on his soft hair and sucking on his bottom lip.

 

"Princess, you look so precious right now, soft legs and satin skin," Luke mumbled into Michael's mouth. Michael's always been the biggest slut for praise and it set him off, whining with no real reason to.

 

Michael came, didn't even realize it until it happened, all over Luke's hand at the sweet words he uttered easy and quiet. His stomach tightened and _God_ it felt _so good to be fucked right now._

 

And now Luke was coming, Michael's clenching and the noises that rolled off of his lover's lips had made it even harder to control himself when he finally let go and his orgasm washed over him, sweat dripping down his neck despite the cold, biting air.

 

Luke pulled out, barely bothered to scoop some cum off of Michael's body - didn't even think about cleaning up - then stuck it in Michael's mouth, swiping across the two black hoops adorning his bottom lip with a sense of high leisure. Michael sucked on it half-heartedly, too worn out from the orgasm and too tired to even care, really.

 

Curling his body around Michael, he admired the younger, fair boy with delicate ever-changing doe eyes and an angelic disposition, brushing his fingertips over his rosy cheek, pushing the hair off of his forehead. It was adorable, actually, how gone he was for Michael, with his lip piercings and stupid tattoos that weren't stupid at all.

 

Their eyes met and Luke's own blues nearly melted, silver specks becoming brighter in the dark room as the two gazed at one another, their hands lacing together like always, an easy maneuver because it was so utterly natural. Everything just fit - Michael's small hands against Luke's more elegant, shapely ones. It didn't matter - Luke still loved being the big spoon anyways.

 

"Go to sleep, loverboy," Luke said softly to Michael. "We're fucking on ecstasy tomorrow."


End file.
